weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Hurricane Nate (2005)
Hurricane Nate was the 14th named storm, and the seventh hurricane of the 2005 Atlantic hurricane season, forming several hundred miles east of the East Coast of the United States. Nate moved to the northeast, became a hurricane, bypassed Bermuda (despite initial predictions of a threat to the island), then moved east and weakened to a tropical storm, then turned back to the northeast, becoming extratropical as it did so. There was no reported damage with Nate, although it did manage to kill one person in New Jersey, due to rip currents it produced. Nate on September 6 https://archive.is/20131014012101/img64.imageshack.us/img64/706/hurricanenatebk0.jpg Formation September 5, 2005 Dissipation September 10, 2005 Highest winds 90 mph Lowest pressure 979 mbar Deaths 1 direct (one with Hurricane Maria) Damages None Areas affected Bermuda, New Jersey Meteorological History https://archive.is/20131014012044/img209.imageshack.us/img209/3384/hurricanenatetrackwv1.jpg Tropical Depression Fifteen developed out of a complex interaction between a weak tropical wave and a broad area of low-pressure on the morning of September 5, while located about 350 miles south-southwest of the island of Bermuda. The initial forecast called for the depression to increase modestly in strength. However, like almost every storm in the season, the depression intensified quicker than initially predicted, and the system became Tropical Storm Nate on the afternoon of September 5, just six hours after becoming a tropical depression. After forming, Nate moved very slowly to the northeast, being nearly stationary at first, as it was trapped between the circulations of Hurricane Maria to the north, and the developing Hurricane Ophelia to the west. At this time, forecasts indicated that Nate could pass very close to the island of Bermuda. Nate strengthened further while continuing to head northeast, and it became a hurricane on September 7, as it began to turn away from Bermuda. Some computer models now predicted that Nate could be either absorbed by or merge with the larger and more powerful Hurricane Maria. However, the NHC forecasted that Nate would survive as a seperate tropical system, and these predictions were correct. Late on September 8, Nate reached its peak intensity as a 90 mph Category 1 hurricane, as it passed 120 miles southeast of Bermuda, with its strongest winds remaining well offshore. Shortly after reaching its peak, wind shear and dry air caused it to weaken back to a tropical storm late on September 9. Nate then accelerated to the northeast, following Hurricane Maria's path into the open Atlantic Ocean. The next day, Nate became extratropical, and did not intensify again as an extratropical system. It was absorbed by a larger system on September 12. Impact Bermuda Early on September 7, a Tropical Storm Watch was issued for the island of Bermuda, with a Tropical Storm Warning and a Hurricane Warning superseding it later that day. However, since Nate did not make a close approach to the island (it moved 120 miles southeast of the island at its closest approach), and the watches and warnings were cancelled on September 8 as Nate turned away. Also, Canadian Navy Ships headed to the Gulf Coast of the United States, carrying relief supplies to help people affected in the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina, were slowed down because they had to try and avoid Nate, as well as Hurricane Ophelia. Nate's outer rainbands brushed Bermuda, bringing sustained winds of 35 mph, and rainfall of less than an inch recorded at the Bermuda International Airport. There were no fatalities in association with Nate in Bermuda, and no damage was reported. New Jersey Rip currents from Nate and the more distant Maria killed one person in New Jersey, as well as seriously injured another. Naming and Records When Tropical Storm Nate formed on September 5, it was the earliest ever that an Atlantic hurricane season had its 14th named storm, beating the previous record held by Storm 14 of the 1936 Atlantic hurricane season by 5 days. Due to the lack of any major effects from Nate, the name was not retired by the World Meteorological Organization in the Spring of 2006, thus it is on the list of names to be used in the 2011 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 2005 Atlantic hurricane season References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Nate